Christmas Traditions
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth and Brennan's Christmas Traditions Old and  New


**A/N: I started writing this on Christmas Eve with every intention of posting it on Christmas Day, but we decided to surprise my sister by showing up for dinner and I wasn't home all day. This is also longer than I'd originally planned.**

* * *

><p>Doctor Temperance Brennan sleepily carried her daughter into the living room and smiled as she sat down in Booth's overstuffed chair put her feet up and began to feed Brooklyn.<p>

"Booth, I think Santa overdid it."

"Nah, this is just enough." Booth looked up from the pile of presents he was painstakingly arranging under their brightly colored tree and smiled.

"Brooklyn is barely a week and a half old; she's not going to remember any of this. Nor is she physically capable of opening any of it."

"Parker'll help. Besides it's not all for Brook, Santa brought us all stuff. Why'd you come in here anyway?" Brook likes the rocking chair the best."

"I know but it's Christmas Day and I wanted to look at the tree for a while. When Russ and I were little we'd sleep by the tree on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, I don't know how Dad put our stuff out. Even after we were too old for Santa we'd still sleep by the tree. I just wanted to look at the tree while Brooklyn has her 2AM snack."

"Are you going to sleep out here?"

"No, as soon as she's done I'm going back to bed. Why did you wait until 2 am to put stuff out? It's not like you had to wait for her to fall asleep."

"Because that's the time Santa would come visit us at Pops' house and it's the time he'd come to the apartment for Parker…it's tradition…"

"Okay, I thought you were older when you moved in with Hank…"

"We were, but since the holidays were crappy when we were at the 'Santa age' Pops did the Santa bit for a few years after we moved in with him…"

"That was good of him."

Booth nodded, "Okay, I'm done here. I'm going to bed." Booth tucked the last thing into Brooklyn's stocking.

"What did you put in there?"

"More pacifiers, a musical Christmas bear, baby wash, and M&M's. Those are for us." Brennan chuckled as Booth leaned down to kiss her, "Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth. Go ahead kiss her, she's almost done." Booth smiled and gently laid a kiss on Brooklyn's temple."Merry first Christmas, Brook." Brennan smiled as the baby's eyes drifted completely closed.

Brennan sat holding Brooklyn a few more minutes just to make sure she was really asleep. Brennan then put Brooklyn in her bassinet and went to the closet and got her own pile of Santa gifts to put under the tree. Once Brennan was done she picked up Brooklyn with every intention of looking at the tree a bit longer and putting the baby in bed.

Booth woke up an hour later to an empty bed and cold sheets, he got up and headed to Brooklyn's room and found it empty. Smiling Booth padded downstairs to find Brennan asleep in his recliner, Brooklyn in her arms. Booth moved the bassinet closer to the recliner and placed Brooklyn inside. Then he reclined the chair so Brennan was laying down more and covered her with a blanket.

That morning Booth found Brennan in the kitchen putting together the French toast casserole that had become a 'Christmas with Bones tradition.'" Good morning, Booth. Rebecca called, Parker is goona be a bit late, seems he couldn't wait to play with his new videogames until he goes home in the morning. He'll be here soon though."

"Okay." Booth turned his attention to Brooklyn who sat in her bouncer on the counter."Morning Brooky." Booth kissed her head."Bones, I thought you said you weren't gonna put her in a Christmas dress."

"I wasn't but Angela brought it over the other day and put Brooklyn in it and it was too cute to pass up-"

Booth chuckled, "She looks like a pile of ruffles with a head!"

"I know but she's adorable!"

"She is." Booth turned to the bouncer and unstrapped the baby and cuddled her to him.

"What is the plan for today?"

"Breakfast and presents with Parker, sufficient time to enjoy our gifts, and then everyone is coming over for lunch and hanging out for the rest of the day like always."

"Bones, you just had a baby you don't need to be cooking all that!"

"I'm not; we're having a snack-y type buffet. I'm supplying the macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, and the veggie tray. Angela and Hodgins are bringing something called 'sandwich for a crowd', plus a veggie one for me. Dad is bringing meatballs, some meatless for me. Padmae and Jared are bringing fried chicken. Pops is bringing cheese and crackers. Sweets is getting Zach and they are bringing chips and dip. Rebecca is sending deviled eggs with Parker. Finally Cam and Michelle are bringing all kinds of desserts; they've been baking for days. Paul will stop by for a plate if he has time. We're eating off paper plates too."

"Sounds like it'll be fun."

"It should be and if it is it'll become our new tradition. There are a few games on today that you can watch in your man cave with whoever wants to if you wish after everyone gets here. "

"Great, is there anything you need me to do before everyone gets here?"

"Can you set up the long folding table after we eat and presents so we have somewhere to put the food and the shorter one in the corner for deserts?" Brennan put the casserole dish in the oven.

"Sure, take Brook and I'll do it now."

Brennan took Brooklyn,"Hi baby girl." Brennan smoothed down her dress.

Ten minutes later Parker came in the door, "Dad, Bones I'm here! Bones, what should I do with the eggs?" Brennan came from the kitchen and took the plate from the boy," Merry Christmas, Parker. Lower your voice so you don't wake Brooklyn. Take your jacket off, put your presents under the tree and wash your hands, then you can help me make the fruit salad."

"Okay."

As Brennan cut up the fruit Parker dumped it into the bowl. Once the fruit salad was done Brennan handed Parker bags of baby carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, peppers and celery that she had chopped earlier along with jars of pickles and olives so that he could put together the veggie tray. When they all sat down to breakfast twenty minutes later and listened to Parker tell them what he'd gotten from Rebecca and Drew for Christmas. Parker helped Booth clear the table, "Dad can we open presents now?"

"No we have to wait for Brooklyn to wake up." Parker tried to not look disappointed.

"Parker you may open the gifts from your dad, Brooklyn and me. The gifts from Santa need to wait for your sister. Please wait for your dad and me to join you before you begin."

"Cool." Parker went off to find the present he was going to open first. "Bones, I wanted us all together to open our gifts as a family."

"I know Booth and next Christmas we'll do that. This year it isn't fair to Parker to make him wait for at least two hours for his sister who isn't going to have a clue as to what is going on or be able to participate to wake up before he can open his gifts. Nor is fair to make him look at all the gifts and not be able to open any while waiting on Brooklyn."

"I know let's go."

Booth and Brennan sat behind Parker on the couch as he opened his new Flyers jersey and a gift card to the music store from Brennan, his new stereo from Booth and a box of movies from Brooklyn. Next up was Booth he got a new Flyers jersey from Brennan, a tie and matching handkerchief set from Parker, and some neon stripped socks from Brooklyn. Last but not least was Brennan who got a scull paperweight from Parker, her favorite bath oils, soaps, and lotions from Brooklyn, and Booth gave her a birthstone ring. Once Brennan placed the ring on her finger, she got up and reached through the branches and picked up a long flat box. "Bones, what are you doing?"

"You'll see Booth go sit next to Parker." Booth slid to the floor and Brennan put the box in both their laps. "This is for the both of you from me and Brooklyn." Booth let Parker tear the paper off and then he opened the box. "Bones, you got us Flyers tickets for both games next weekend plus a hotel room?"

"Yes, I thought you two would enjoy some one on one time. The last few weeks haven't been easy on anyone." Brennan was talking about the last month and a half; she'd been on half days at the lab then bed rest in the afternoon. Booth had taken to taking half days at the Hoover to be at the apartment with her to make sure she rested and in case she needed anything. Booth got up and crossed to Brennan, hugging her he whispered against her hair, "thanks Bones but I didn't mind any of it."

"I know and I'm happy that you were able to stay with me. I still feel that I should make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that, Bones."

"I know but I want to so go and enjoy it, both of you."

"Okay we will."Booth hugged her again and stood back for Parker to join in. "You're the best, thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Parker." Brennan ran her fingers through his hair.

"I need to call Becca-"

"I did before I got the tickets; Parker is staying with us until school starts on the 5th. Rebecca is bringing you clothes and your backpack in the morning." This time Booth echoed Parker's sentiment, "You're the best, thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Booth. "They spent some time figuring out what they were going to do while Parker was with them. Their options were a little limited, as Brennan didn't want to take Brooklyn out a lot and Booth didn't want to be away from either for very long. Parker didn't care what they did as long as he was with his dad and Brennan.

Almost three hours later Brennan sat down with an awake for the moment Brooklyn in her lap. Booth sat down in front of Brennan with a box 'This one is for Book-y", Booth took the bow off, sticking it on Brooklyn's head, and tore off the paper. Inside was a stuffed cat. "Look Brooklyn, it's cute and soft." Brennan took the cat and touched it to Brooklyn's cheek. After a few more gifts Brooklyn fell asleep, Brennan held her. All of Brooklyn's Santa gifts were outfits and toys that she could use in few months she also got books and developmental DVDs. Parker was next he got the videogames and videogame system he'd gotten from Rebecca. "Parker it'll make sense once your dad opens his Santa gifts."

"Okay." he also got a new soccer goal and cleats

Booth picked up his box and shook it, it was silent. He opened the box and after plowing through a pile of paper wads he found some stripy socks and in each sock was a remote, Booth looked up, "Bones?"

Brennan smiled," Those are the remote controls to your new 110 inch television, satellite dish complete with the NHL and MLB channels and NHL center ice programming. You also have a DVD/Blu-ray player and it is also compatible with the videogame system that Parker received. Hodgins and Jared are bringing the TV soon."

Booth was grinning like a little kid who had been given the key to the toy store for Christmas, and in a way he had. He stood up and hugged Brennan, being mindful of Brooklyn sleeping in her arms. "I love it Bones, but it's too much…"

"No it isn't, you wanted it when we moved in, but wouldn't splurge on it yourself so Santa got it for you."

Booth looked at the remote in his hand knowing that he wasn't going to win the fight. "Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

Booth handed Brennan a box, she shifted Brooklyn higher in her arms and opened the box. As Brennan lifted the first ornament out Booth took the box so that the ornament that remained wouldn't fall.

"Booth, it's beautiful, but how did you do it?" the ornament was a 'baby's first Christmas 2011' with a picture of Brooklyn sitting on Santa's lap. Brennan knew that Brooklyn hadn't been out of the house since they'd brought her home from the hospital.

"Remember when Angela came over the other day and Brook was napping?"Brennan nodded. "Well Hodgins dressed up in the Santa suit and snuck downstairs where Angela had set up the camera and gave me a crash course on how to take a picture. Then she came up here to talk to you while I took Brooklyn downstairs, gave her to Hodgins and took the pictures. She slept through the whole thing. "Booth chuckled. "There's another one." Brennan reached into the box and pulled out another ornament, this one had Brooklyn sitting on Hodgins' lap with Parker leaning in. "I love them Booth, thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones." Booth handed Brennan another package, she tore off the paper. "You got my bag fixed?" The bag Brennan had carried to crime scenes and on digs for well over a decade finally tore beyond repair a few months before and she couldn't find a replacement.

"No, I searched the internet and finally found a replacement on EBay, it's new. Apparently the bag has been discontinued."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Park, get the stockings." shortly after the stockings were opened and candy traded Hodgins and Jarred shoed up with the new TV and Booth and Parker ran off to help, leaving Brennan to put the new ornaments on the tree.

At noon everyone started arriving; Brennan deposited Brooklyn in Max's arms knowing he'd want as much time as he could get with his granddaughter. As soon as everyone got there the food started flowing and the annual board game and videogame tournaments began. As night fell everyone got more food and the guys abandoned the games in favor of Booth's TV, leaving Angela, Cam, Michelle and Brennan to talk upstairs.

"Sweetie, where's Brooklyn?"

Brennan smiled,"she's in the man cave, dad, Pops, Jared and Booth keep passing her back and forth. I went down a few minutes ago to check on her and help Zack hold her. He did fine, but he was worried about dropping her, his dexterity isn't that good on his left hand since the last reconstruction. Sweets won't hold her; he's scared of her I think. "

"Aw Bren I hope you got pictures."

"I did, can you print them in black and white for me?"

"Yes. Should we go crash their party and exchange gifts? We need to get Michael home." Angela smiled at the ten month old laying on Brennan's shoulder sound asleep.

"Sure Brooklyn will need to eat and go to bed herself soon." Angela and Cam gathered up the remaining gifts as Brennan made her way downstairs with Michael.

Close to two hours later, Booth stood in the door way of Brooklyn's room watching as Brennan finished feeding her and getting her ready for bed.

"Brooklyn asleep?"

Brennan looked up, "Yeah, she was out almost as soon as I sat down."

"Not surprising, she had an exciting day."

"Yes she did, but found it very enjoyable. I liked the buffet better than cooking the big sit down dinner for everyone."

"Me too."

"I think it's our new Christmas tradition. You want to put her down?"

"Sure." Booth pushed off the doorjamb and took Brooklyn from Brennan and rubbed her back for a minute before putting her in the crib. "Goodnight baby girl, Merry Christmas."


End file.
